


a lost star

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astronauts, BokuAka Day, BokuAka Week, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Boyfriends, Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Outer Space, POV Akaashi Keiji, Sad, Science Boyfriends, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Writer Akaashi Keiji, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: The world and star will always collide; Boktuo loves space: planets, moons, scintillating scattered points— but no matter what, he would always come back to the one he love, Akaashi Keiji, choosing him before the galaxy, choosing his world above everything else.Astronaut Bokuto x Writer Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	a lost star

**Author's Note:**

> I RLLY LOVE THIS ONE!! but i gotta admit, this is like,, the simplest story i did?? (is it??) and yea hehe i read some nasa articles before doing this!! i hope u like it!! (my ig is @oiksaeri)

**May 17, 1971**

Almost everyday, Bokuto would always ask Akaashi,  _ “Should we get married in a space station?” _ and of course, it never fails to twist his insides, perhaps it was because of his golden coloured eyes brimmed with ecstasy, or his soft lips forming a pout— or maybe,  _ it was because of his blooming enthusiasm for space. _

And today, the familiar striking features greeted the raven haired man as he rose from the warmth of his mattress— he was about to drift off to a slumber when his lazy colored gaze landed on Bokuto who was trying to switch their rusty radio on, earning a chortle from Akaashi as he walked towards him with half opened eyes,

_ “You were never into music, Koutarou.” _

Akaashi let out a whisper, wrapping his arms around his waist as he glanced over his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent similar to the fragrance of lilies of the valley, making Bokuto's heart skip a beat as he faced the man, “I wanted to try something out, Keiji.”

The moment those words left his mouth, Akaashi's curious ocean-like eyes focused on the gray haired man who wore a grin stretching from ear to ear, almost splitting his princely face as he reached for the other's hand,  _ “Wanna marry me in a space station?” _

“Is that the new way to ask a person if they wanted to dance?” Akaashi tittered as he placed his hand on top of his palm, feeling a sudden rush of warm energy flowing through his veins, before Bokuto held his slender fingers— it wasn't held gently nor tight,  _ it was just right _ , as if Bokuto was asking him to stay, but at the same time, he was free to do anything while still believing he would never let go.

Every action of Bokuto managed to speak louder than his words, silencing Akaashi as pink roses sprouted on his cheeks, letting the gray haired man lead him to a spacious part of their home, a perfect place to dance as it bathed in the warm hues of the sky accompanied by the rays of the late afternoon sun that barely touched the wooden floor,  _ “Shall we?” _

As the soft, mellow sound of a piano entered their ears, their eyes glistened as a smile spreads across their cheeks while Bokuto slowly traced his spine, sending electricity down it, before pulling his hips in close to his, chests almost pressed against each other as both of them felt their heartbeats accelerating.

Akaashi felt right in his arms, as if it was crafted for him alone— only seeing Bokuto, his golden eyes and the curl of his lips that revealed his pearly whites, as if they were the only ones that mattered in the world while everything else dissolved into ashes that got carried away by the balmy breeze,  _ “How do you even plan to marry me in a space station? Can you even go to one?” _

A laugh escaped from Bokuto, “Hey hey hey, Keiji, don't forget that I'll be going there after two weeks!” He proudly exclaimed, wanting to let the rhythm of the music control their clumsy movements but repeatedly fails, accidentally stepping on each other's foot, filling the room with their giggles and apologies.  _ Right, he's going to be one of the astronauts that will be the first ones to ever enter a space station. _

“What's the frown for,  _ my dear Keiji?” _

“...How long will you be there?” 

“A month.”

_ “Oh.” _ Disappointment were visible in Akaashi's delicate features as the smooth motions of their feet slowed down, staring hardly at the wooden floor, making Bokuto's thick brows meet as he saw the worried lines forming on his forehead—  _ he doesn't like this sight _ — gently lifting his chin, sombre blue green hues meeting his caring golden ones,  _ “It'll be fine, Keiji.” _

The reassuring words made him sigh blithely,  _ how lucky I am to have him,  _ feeling a warm hand against his heated up skin as Bokuto's thumb moved his raven locks to the side, golden eyes boring through him— dance movements not halting even if their speed was similar to that of a turtle's, “What are you going to do while I'm gone?”

“I'll continue writing novels, of course.”

“You never told me what it's about, Keiji! Tell me, tell me, does it end in a happy ending?”

The question painted a cheeky smile on Akaashi's face,  _ “Hmm, no?” _ earning a frown and pouty lips from the other that successfully melted the ravenette's heart, “But Keiji…” he paused, placing his forehead on top of his head,

_ “...Every story has a happy ending, if it isn't happy, then it isn't the end.” _

Bokuto Koutarou was a man full of surprises— although he could say nonsense at times, that doesn't mean he couldn't give off words that leaves an impact on people, the statement from him was meaningful, but,  _ “I don't think that's how life works.” _

Hearing Akaashi's response resulted in Bokuto's features contorting into a gloomy expression in time with his frosted strands sweeping across his face, doing nothing but tighten the other's heart as they felt that the song was going to end, hearing the last lyrics of the song,

_ I'll stay with you… through the years. _

As the melody started to fade, their movements came into a halt, only focusing on each other's eyes and hands as they felt that this moment was perfect for their lips to connect— seeing how Akaashi's soft lips parted was like a sweet invitation for his lover who inched closer, planting his lips on his as his hand moved up on his back, reaching for his raven locks, letting his slender fingers drown in his silky strands as he pulled him closer.

In an instant, a deep stark red traveled up to the surface of his skin as it radiated heat, especially when Akaashi draped both of his arms around Bokuto's neck, feeling their body tingle as he closed the distance between them, parting from time to time to release their breathy pants as they returned each other's smiles.

Akaashi's sandalwood scent filled Bokuto's nostrils to the brim, feeling the rush of sensation crawling across their body as the raven haired man nibbled his bottom lip, before deepening the kiss, wanting to explore a destination he had been for several times already, sticking out his tongue as Bokuto parted his lips, letting his taste silence his thoughts as he tried to seek for untouched areas.

_ Akaashi was unable to let go _ .

The man claimed Bokuto's mouth over and over again as his heart thumped loudly in ecstasy— it was like a dam bursting open, and it overwhelmed Bokuto,

“Keiji? You seem so excited… Not that I don't like it,  _ I love it, but… something is wrong, right?” _

The comment made Akaashi's eyes shot open, goggling at Bokuto as the latter saw himself in his blue green orbs— but not just that, he also saw the  _ fear, love, and dejection  _ all mixed together as he wrapped his arms around his figure, resting his chin on his shoulders as he knew what was bothering him, feeling the need to brighten up his mood as he slowly combed his silky hair, “...Say Keiji, you never told me the title of your novel, tell me!”

That was Bokuto's attempt to lift his spirits, but it failed the moment he felt Akaashi tremble against his body, feeling a pair of hands clenching the back of his garment, making Bokuto hold him tighter, pressing his lips against the side of his head,  _ “It's okay sweetheart, you don't have to tell me now.” _

And then, they just stayed in each other's arms for a long time, secured in one another's warm embrace,  _ “Keiji... I'll be back. Don't worry.”  _ Bokuto paused, slightly pulling away from Akaashi to meet his blue green hues.

“I promise.” 

Bokuto cupped his face, closing the distance between their foreheads, “Besides, when I get back, I'll have lots of questions regarding your novel!”

The statement painted a genuine barely-there smile across Akaashi's face, “Yeah, I'll definitely tell you the title. I know you'll come back, _ I believe you, Koutarou.” _

He wanted to believe,  _ he needed _ to believe in him— seeing the wide grin whose corners almost reached the clouds made Akaashi's heart feel warm, it was a feeling he wouldn't feel for one whole month, and sure, days without Bokuto were mundane, dull, and empty, but that didn't stop Akaashi to wear his smile as he gazed at the sky painted blank with scattered scintillating points on top as sounds of a pen against a paper filled the silent room, reminiscing Bokuto,  _ his star. _

It's been three weeks, and Akaashi couldn't help but let the gray haired man invade the corners of his mind every second— remembering how his literature piece was a novel related to the moon, stars, and of course,  _ Bokuto _ , however, it still remained untitled, not having a single idea in naming the book.

He kept writing and writing, but it was almost impossible to focus, not when it's night, not when the starlights above are clearly visible, it did nothing but drown him in his pool of thoughts about his lover.  _ If only I had a cellular telephone to be able to ask one of the space crews, _ Akaashi thought as he shook his head,  _ too expensive,  _ which was why he was ecstatic when his friend, Tsukishima Kei, decided to tell him personally that  _ they came back. _

With such enthusiasm in his tone,  _ “I knew they were coming back, did Kuroo tell you? Koutarou would definitely tell me if we owned a telephone.”  _ He stated, eyes brimming with joy, gazing at the blonde man whose face bore a placid look.

Tsukishima squeezed the steering wheel, staring hardly at the road in front of them, “He definitely would do that…”

The whole car ride was  _ silent _ .

Maybe that was normal, considering it was Akaashi and Tsukishima inside, or maybe, the blonde's puffy eyes weren't noticeable— the way he bit his lip in agony, the way he held the steering wheel as if it did something wrong, the sound of his voice that were similar to that of a broken record, it was all unnoticed by Akaashi, or maybe, the raven haired man chose to ignore the atrabilious mood as he was too busy in his own jubilant atmosphere, knowing that  _ he'll see his star again. _

Or at least, that was the state he tried to be in as the silence was unnerving, and slowly, blood-curdling thoughts entered his mind,  _ “Hey Tsukishima… what's wrong?” _

The lack of response from the other accelerated Akaashi's heartbeat as droplets of perspiration rolled down on his face; his hand trembled, trying to reach for Tsukishima as his lips parted, wanting to let out a few words, but nothing came out.

_ “We're here, Akaashi-san.” _

In an instant, all of his attention was diverted to the vivid green meadow that greeted his blue-green hues coated in fear, bolting towards the crews who surrounded a spacecraft, not knowing that their hazy chatters managed to reach the ravenette's ears,  _ “...Koutarou!”  _

“Ah, Akaashi, y-you're here.”

One of the crews came up to him, slanted narrowed eyes focusing on the worried expression the stranger carried— Akaashi swore the corner of his eyes could see the white cloth covering things that seemed like statues as he clenched his fists; with a stern voice, he asked,  _ “So? Where are they?” _

Akaashi could clearly see the way his Adam's apple bobbed as if to swallow the blooming nervousness within him; at that moment, all the shaking man could manage was a  _ short, pitiful moment of nothing. _

The unbearable silence that embraced the whole field made Akaashi's widened blue green hues glisten as it revealed the fear he tried to hide beneath his tranquil exterior, avoiding the unfettered desires to look down as he knitted his brows, staring hardly at every single one of them,  _ “And I asked, where the fuck are they.”  _

Akaashi were perturbed by the melody of the birds, the sounds of cars passing by, and lastly, the sudden blow of the clammy wind that almost swept the white cloth placed on top of something—  _ something Akaashi would never want to believe _ , but there it was, the familiar silver tips peeking from the cloth.

Now,  _ it wasn't silent. _

The sounds of the ravenette's heart shattering into billion pieces were heard, and with that, he kneeled down, wanting to take off the piece of cloth to prove that it wasn't the man he loved, it wasn't him,  _ it can't be him, _ he thought as his trembling hand reached the white fabric, slowly uncovering a person,  _ slowly uncovering the truth _ that Akaashi wished remained untold.

Akaashi didn't want to believe what was right before his eyes, but it was no denying that the man who was frozen underneath the cloth was the man who became his greatest happiness,

_ and greatest pain. _

At that moment, glimmering drops fell from the window of his soul— it was like waterfalls, falling non-stop as it broke its manacles, feeling his heart tighten at the sight, gently taking his hand to feel the unfamiliar chilly skin against his warm ones as his lips parted, wanting to say something, but his thickened throat trapped his wretches.

In his blue green orbs, sorrow was seen along with Bokuto, staring at him was like letting knives stab his heart— Akaashi wanted to see a pink colour dusting his pillowy cheeks, he wanted to see the golden hues that brimmed joy,  _ he wanted to press his ear against his chest, and hear something. _

But, life was cruel.  _ There was nothing. _

All he could see was an astronaut whose face was covered in dark-blue patches, someone who was motionless—  _ his lover who loved him truly until his last breath. _

And so, one of the crews decided to speak up as Akaashi took Bokuto in his embrace, trying to warm up the body that could  _ never radiate heat again _ , “Hey Akaashi, you should still be happy for Bokuto, because they carried out loads of experiments focused on how the human body deals with extended periods of weightlessness, and we got the results we needed…!”

Every word from the random crew added salt to the wound, he wanted him to  _ shut up _ — but he couldn't even speak, he couldn't move, because none of them were important, and so, every strength that was left in his figure were all poured for Bokuto  _ only. _

Finally, the sobs that were once stuck in his throat, all came out like a dam bursting open— it was unrestrained, all the fear,  _ all the pain _ he held in his figure dissolved into pitiful screams and cries resonating on the grass field, taking Bokuto's hand to plant a gentle kiss for one last time.

When Akaashi came back home, his sullen gaze landed on the pieces of paper handed by one of the crews,  _ it was notes from Bokuto before he left his world. _

**June 13, 1971**

_ For my world, _

_ Keiji! I'm sorry I couldn't write everyday, it was tough being inside the spaceship, it was so messy Keiji! I must clean it up to be able to have a wedding inside! I miss you. _

**June 17, 1971**

_ For my world, _

_ Keiji, today, we had loads of experiments, it was tiring, so I wish you were here, I want to hug you so much Keiji, it was so hard. I couldn't sleep well without you. I miss you. _

**June 25, 1971**

_ For my world, _

_ Keiji, please kiss me when I get home! I'll definitely come back, my love! I miss our daily cuddles that put me to sleep every time! I wish I could sleep well, I miss you! _

**June 28, 1971**

_ For my world, _

_ We will go back to earth tomorrow Keiji! I'm so excited to see you my love, see? I told you I'll come back to you, I can finally have a good sleep, I miss you so much! _

The letters were slowly dampened by the tears Akaashi's eyes formed as his shaking hands picked up the last note, reading the date aloud,  _ “June twenty nine…” _ making his heart tighten as he knew that this was the day when the tragedy struck— the day when the deadly combination of a leaking valve and the vacuum of space rapidly sucked all the air out of his loved one.

**June 29, 1971**

_ For my world, _

_ Keiji, It hurts so much, I don't want to sleep yet, Keiji, we'll meet again. Okay? _

Akaashi, once again, let out his sobs, adding up to the melancholy atmosphere the room bore, trying to put his smile on his face stained with despondency as he gazed at the luminous starlights, knowing he's out there, watching him from afar,  _ “Okay…” _ he uttered, placing all the notes between the pages of his book, finally having an idea for his title,  _ and story. _

**For my star.**

_ page one. _

the next time we meet again,

I'll make sure our story is rewritten,

a story that ends with a happy ending,

because if it isn't happy,

_ then it isn't the end. _

**—** Akaashi Keiji.

**Author's Note:**

> iM SO WEAK,, I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS BUTTTT THERES SOME ERRORS IK,, LIKE WITH THE SONG THROUGH THE YEARS, IT DIDN'T MATCH THE DATE LMAO BYE


End file.
